


Seventh Heaven: A First Date

by KianCaelum



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianCaelum/pseuds/KianCaelum
Summary: Biggs x reader first date
Relationships: Biggs (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Seventh Heaven: A First Date

You sit upon a park bench in your best clothes watching people walk by. Your hands tremble as you fix your hair using your phone camera as a mirror. Your phone vibrates and a notification pops up. “Be there soon!” you read quietly with a smile on your face. “Can’t wait!” you type, your stomach fluttering. You had been on a few dates this week, but this guy was on your mind the entire time. His stylish brown hair embellished with a red bandana tied into a headband, his kind brown eyes and strong jawline. He had a mystery to him, like he had some secret mission. You scroll through the photos you had been exchanging. It appears a bad angle did not exist for him. His silhouette was broad and masculine with strong arms. Your face grows flushed as you scroll over to a photo of him shirtless. You must impress this guy, so you wore your sweetest smelling fragrance. The fragrance fills your nose and you continue to fix your hair. You jump as a deep voice says, “Sorry I kept you waiting.”

You look up to your left to find him standing there. Biggs. You smile warmly, faking some confidence as your knees sort of buckle at the sight of him. “All good! I’m happy you came.” You stand up and brush the dust from the bench off your clothes. Biggs’s lips curl into a gorgeous smile and you look away as to not stare too long. “Shall we?” he asks in a robust and enthusiastic voice. “Of course!” you respond shyly. The two of you walk along the path slowly, Biggs’s hands in his pockets. “You look incredible. How long did it take you to do your hair?” Biggs says with a grin, looking at the ground nervously. “Oh this? I kind of just threw in some curls. Nothing crazy.” You laugh, blushing at the compliment. “Well, it looks really good.” Biggs replies, kicking a pebble as he walked. The pebble crosses your path and you kick it back over to him. “Here we are! Best bar in town.” Biggs exclaims, gesturing towards a large wooden building with a sign that read Seventh heaven. 

You and Biggs walk into the bar and are greeted with cheers. “BIGGS MY MAN!” A large man with a gun for an arm shouts, messing Biggs’s hair with his fist. “Barrett! I thought you’d be out tonight…” Biggs mumbled exasperatedly, scratching the back of his head but still smiling. “I’m just headed out, don’t worry. You got a real looker tonight!” Barrett teases, causing Biggs to redden. “Tifa, fix em up some of them Cosmo Canyons. Biggs’ll be needin’ it!” Barrett gave a hearty laugh before exiting the bar. Biggs groans before gesturing to a table, pulling out a chair for you to sit. You sit and remove your jacket and Biggs does the same. He was wearing a button up shirt under his jacket which was mismatched to the rest of his very casual attire. The scent of a musky cologne wafts towards you as he adjusts in his chair. “Two Cosmo Canyons! Don’t screw this one up, Biggs.” A woman who must be Tifa jokes, nudging Biggs on the shoulder. You smile at Tifa and she smiles back and winks before returning to her counter. 

“Don’t mind my friends… They’re always trying to sabotage my dates. Especially with beautiful people.” Biggs reassures, looking you directly in the eyes for the first time with a gentle smile. You blush again and grin and focus on your drink. It tastes sweet but sour. “How do you like it? Seventh Heaven special!” Biggs says gleefully, taking a long drink from his glass. You try not to stare as you admire how his lips touch the glass. “It’s great! Thank you for bringing me here.” You respond, twirling your drink in your hand before taking another sip. Biggs rests his arms on the table. They were thick and his hands were large and slightly weathered but still soft. He must have caught you looking because there was a smirk on his face when your eyes meet again. You are unable to hold back your smile as you take another drink.

It doesn’t take long for the two of you to finish your drinks. “Tifa! Another round!” Biggs yells. Tifa nods and happily obliges. You begin to feel lighter; this drink must be strong! Tifa brings over the next round and hurriedly tends to other patrons. “I gotta just come out and say it. I haven’t been able to get you off my mind. Even at work.” Biggs says between sips. Your cheeks feel warm as you thank him and express mutual feelings. Biggs seems almost in disbelief that you feel the same, but beams, nonetheless. “You look amazing. Even better than your pictures.” Biggs says as you rest your own arms on the table. Your hands are inches away and it feels as though there is an electrical current running between them. Biggs finishes his second drink and calls for another round despite you only being halfway through your own. You start to feel a bit more daring as you down the last of your beverage to match him. “I love the photos you’ve sent me.” You flirt, giving Biggs a suggestive look. Biggs smirks and raises his eyebrows. “Those stupid things? I dunno, I was just trying to impress you. I’m glad it worked.” He chuckles. You can’t tell if the alcohol has affected him yet or if he is just naturally charismatic. 

Biggs’s fingers tap on the table for a moment before one of them lays on top of your own. He looks at you, determined. “I’ve been looking forward to this all week…” He utters, his eyes more intense and full of feeling. “You intrigue me. I can’t explain it. I just knew I had to meet you” Biggs continues, his thumb rubbing your hand seductively. Your stomach flutters again, the feeling travelling into the rest of your body. Suddenly the drinks don’t exist and all you can see is Biggs. You are fixated on his lips. “What do you say we get out of here? Get a little bit closer.” Biggs suggests, his voice a low rumble. You nod and you both finish your cocktails. You look over at Tifa before exiting the bar. She is grinning widely as she polishes glasses. Biggs takes your hand and laces your fingers with his. He leads you down the street towards a dimly lit area and you both sit down on a ledge. Nobody is around as the shops have all closed.

Biggs sits remarkably close to you, his arm pressed against yours. He leans back on one arm making his toned torso elongate. It’s hard to break focus on it. “I know what you’re thinking. And I’m thinking it too.” Biggs says quietly. Your ears begin to burn. He sits up properly and places a hand on your thigh. You nervously place a hand on top of his and look at him. He had been staring at you the whole time. Your eyes widen as he leans in gradually, his scent more pronounced and his eyes penetrating yours. You close your eyes and your lips meet. They’re soft and plump. You reciprocate his kiss and your hand tightens around his which is still on your thigh. Biggs pulls away a few inches to look at you before kissing you again, this time more deeply. Your breath is caught in your throat as you place your hand on his cheek. His hand grips more tightly on your thigh. He pulls away again, his warm breath caressing your neck. 

“Biggs… Do you wanna come over?” You blurt out abruptly. Biggs smiles toothily and his hand moves up and down your thigh mildly. “You read my mind.” He retorts, standing up and offering you a hand. You accept and he pulls you up from the ledge. He wraps his arm around your waist. You lead him to your home. Biggs kisses you once more before you enter the door.


End file.
